hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
To Tomorrow's Euphony
is a character song of Kumiko Oumae from the Hibike! Euphonium anime series. It is sung by Tomoyo Kurosawa. Track Listing The song is sung and performed by Tomoyo Kurosawa, the seiyu of Kumiko Oumae. The lyrics and composition is done by ZAQ and arrangement by Takada Akatsuki. It was released on July 1, 2015 under Lantis. DISC 1 CD # # # # (OFF VOCAL) # (OFF VOCAL) Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Yasashiku tsutsumikomu yawarakai neiro ga Toke konde yuku yo oto no umi e yume no basho e Muchū ni naru koto mayotte ita yo Hon'ne ga kagi wo kaketeru nanto naku ne Jiko kanketsu shite unazuku mainichi Omoi no tsuyosa wo tamesareteta no kana Dakishimeru yō ni atatameru yō ni Fukaku ibuku Sunao na watashi de Rizumu ga hajike tobu merodī ga odoridasu Kusubutteta netsu ga ugoiteru Yasashī senritsu ga utsukushī baion ga Hibiite yuku yo mikan seina mirai e to Surechigau mama ni arukidashiteta Hontō wa iitai koto atta hazu na no ni Ano hi no kuyashisa namida no imi ga Kondo koso wakaru yo onaji negai ga aru Yubi ga hakobu oto ga ikiru Fukaku suikomu Kotoba wa iranai Sunao ni nareta nda oto wa uso wo tsukanai Mada motto utaeru hazu da ne Hitori de fusai decha miete konai neiro Anata ga kureta honki ni nareru yume no basho e Utsukushiku utatte tsuyoku sasaete yuku Watashi ni mo dekiru koto ga aru Yasashiku tsutsumikomu yawarakai neiro ga Toke konde yuku yo oto no umi e yume no basho e |-| Kanji= 優しく包み込む　柔らかい音色が 溶けこんでいくよ　音の海へ　夢の場所へ 夢中になること　迷っていたよ 本音が鍵をかけてる　なんとなくね 自己完結して　頷く毎日 思いの強さを　試されてたのかな 抱きしめるように　温めるように 深く　息吹く 素直な私で リズムが弾け飛ぶ　メロディーが踊りだす くすぶってた熱が　動いてる 優しい旋律が　美しい倍音が 響いていくよ　未完成な未来へと すれ違うままに　歩き出してた 本当は言いたいことあったはずなのに あの日の悔しさ　涙の意味が 今度こそわかるよ　同じ願いがある 指が運ぶ　音が生きる 深く　吸い込む 言葉はいらない 素直になれたんだ　音は嘘をつかない まだもっと　歌えるはずだね ひとりで塞いでちゃ　みえてこない音色 あなたがくれた　本気になれる　夢の場所へ 美しく歌って　強く支えていく 私にも　出来ることがある 優しく包み込む　柔らかい音色が 溶けこんでいくよ　音の海へ　夢の場所へ |-| English= A soft tone wraps me gently The sound of the sea melts to be drawn into a dreamland I wonder if I am an amateur Somehow the key is to show your true intentions Every day I agree autonomously I wonder if someone judges the strength of these thoughts As embracing and warmth Resonate profoundly I am very honest When the rhythm explodes to fly, the melodies begin to dance, Moving through the burning heat The beautiful nuances are a soft melody that will sound in an endless future I walked through what was left wondering what had actually meant The meaning of the tears of disgust that day, I understand it this time, because I have the same desire A sound living and traveling through my fingers, I inhale profoundly, words are not necessary The sound that was accustomed, honestly do not lie You must sing even more It looks like you block when you are alone When the notes did not come to the place of dreams that you showed me to get focused Singing beautifully, supporting us strongly I also think it might be possible A soft tone wraps me gently The sound of the sea melts to be drawn into a dreamland Category:Music Category:Character Songs